poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
S.T.A.R.S. in your Eyes
This is how S.T.A.R.S. in your Eyes goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see Lois wanting to call Batgirl Lois Lane: I wanna contact Batgirl for an interview. to her, Batgirl and Nightwing appear notices it Jimmy Olsen: Uh, Lois? points at him and does poses looks horrified camera is focused on them phone rings Lois Lane: Hello? surprised Mac, what's going on? You're finding out the truth of the Justice Syndicate? Alright, well, good luck. the phone away shakes her head gets Batgirl's number Lois Lane: Aha! I told you I'd get her number! she calls her Lois Lane: Hello, Batgirl? Who? "Barbra Gordon"? I'm sorry, Barbra, I must've dialed the wrong number. the phone back away and sighs Back to the drawing board, Jimmy. away Jimmy sees Batgirl as she awkwardly slides waves goodbye and leaves we see Mac and the villains in the S.T.A.R. lab Mac Grimborn: This is better than fighting Venomark. Malcolm Merlyn: That Mutant looks a little... pale...er. chuckles laughs hysterically slide down catches him Captain Cold: If this gets out, I'll never live it down. facepalms Master and Killer Frost appear Malcolm Merlyn: Mirror Master? What are you and Killer Frost doing here? looks at the Rookie looks confused is impressed by Frost's appearance Flash arrives Kid Flash: Hey, what is this, a snow cone convention? Killer Frost/Captain Cold: Kid Flash! Kid Flash: Such a frosty reception. What are you up to? Let me guess, destruction of property with a dash of theft? sees the gold Frost hides the gold behind her back Wave walks up Heat Wave: Actually, we needed to use the Cosmic... Mac Grimborn: Zip it! Heat Wave Captain Cold: We need to keep him busy until Reverse-Flash gets back. Mac Grimborn: Besides, he's no match for all of us. Cold and Heat Wave deal with Kid Flash Boy and Raven arrive Beast Boy: Maybe not, but a couple of Teen Titans might even things up! facepalms Mac Grimborn: It doesn't matter! Beast Boy: You bad guys gotta learn not to take stuff that isn't yours! suddenly notices Mac Raven: The villains must have brainwashed you! Mac Grimborn: out his staff Abra-ka-zebra! clashes with Raven looks surprised others battle Beast Boy overpowers Raven Boy is outnumbered Beast Boy: Raven, help! Raven: I'm here, Beast Boy. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Rookie gains more power Killer Frost: Wai-wai-wait. This Rookie absorbs... energy? Mac Grimborn: That's not all. The energy gives him new superpowers . I think our new friend just got an upgrade. Mirror Master: New superpowers? How interesting. Hey pal, see if you can walk through the vets. walks through the vets then gets Raven Raven: Hey, watch it! Beast Boy: Raven! Mac Grimborn: chuckles looks at him shrugs Mac Grimborn: What? I mean, come on. It's kinda funny. Captain Cold: Whatever. Wave chuckles smiles and Beast Boy are exhausted arrives Reverse-Flash: I found out who we're up against. sighs Johnny Quick, Atomica, and Deathstorm arrive Johnny Quick: Going somewhere, bad guys? Beast Boy: Hey, aren't you those Justice Syndicate dudes? Johnny Quick: Yep, Johnny Quick, Atomica, and Deathstorm. battle them knocks down Deathstorm is knocked down is exhausted gets the newspaper reads the newspaper Killer Frost: The "Crime Syndicate"? That doesn't sound friendly. looks horrified he turns to the others Mirror Master: Go, run! We'll hold them off! get Rookie and run away stops them Deathstorm: Going somewhere? tries to get the newspaper, but Mac gets it they escape facepalms we cut to the Daily Planet building Perry White: Clarkson, you've gotta do the story of how the villains brainwashed Mac! smiles groans leave as Perry notices Mac and the villains in his newsroom approaches him Catwoman: Mr. White, I know this is hard to believe, but the Justice Syndicate are big time villains! gets on his desk Catwoman: You've got to believe me! doesn't believe her Perry White: And stay out. [ Catwoman: He didn't believe me.